Curse of the Kyuubi
by darkdiabloca
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, this story is a different twist to Naruto with some smilarities as well, if this is very similar to anything anyone has written before, I apologize before hand. I don't know where it will go but enjoy
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dawn. Birds chirping. Animals waking. All looked peaceful, at first glance…

The fourth Hokage was working on paperwork in his office, thinking of his wife who was close to going into labor. He was feeling both excited and worried. The doctors explained to him that her heart has weakened and they are worried how the birth may affect her health. He was also worried about the sighting of Kyuubi heading towards Konoha. He has been researching how to defeat the beast but so far he has found nothing on how to kill it, only seal it away.

He stands and looks out the window, he watches as his ninja began preparations for the defense of the village as well as the evacuation of the civilians to the caves inside the hokage monument. As far back as he can remember, those caverns have never been used and he hopes they will never have to be used again.

Turning back around he calls for the chunin stationed outside. Door opens.

"_Yes sir?"_

"_Please call the third to my office; I need to discuss the plans of defense with him."_

"_Right away sir"_

He goes back to his research on seals while he waits. Knock on the door.

"_Come in"_

"_You called for me?"_

"_Yes yes, please come in"_

After the third has entered and closed the door, the fourth places a seal to silence the room from eavesdroppers.

"_I have found a way to defeat the Kyuubi, in a sense"_

"_Oh? And how is that?"_

"_I can seal him and separate his Ying and Yang chakras so that he cannot bother us again, well, unless he can overwhelm the seal. For that I will also have a failsafe that I will be giving you should that ever happen"_

"_Sealing him in what?"_

"_Well, the nature of the seal is to combine the chakra of the Kyuubi with that of whom he is sealed into. Unfortunately since it will enlarge the chakra coils, the seal would not work on anyone who has almost fully developed coils."_

"_Meaning?"_

"_A newborn is the only choice, my newborn…"_

"_Have you told your wife yet?"_

"_Yes, she knows, she knows even though I am hokage, I could never ask any other family to do what needs to be done, we both know we have to do what is for the good of the village"_

"_This sounds like a complicated seal, what are you not telling me?_

The fourth turns around to look out the window at the rising sun and sighs…

"_You know me too well third"_

"_Well, I'm waiting"_

"_The seal requires a sacrifice to work, a sacrifice to the death god"_

"_The death god seal?! Are you sure that's the only way?!"_

"_Unfortunately yes, the Kyuubi is a beast of chakra, it cannot be killed. The only one that ever had any control that we know of was the First. Since we can't control it and we can't kill it, we have to seal it"_

"_Then let me do it, let me be the sacrifice. _

"_I wish it was that easy, the seals are complicated as you said, I have been researching this seal for quite a long time, and I never thought I'd have to use it but I know how to use it. One mistake and it would not work. I am the only one that can do this"_

"_But to sacrifice yourself, you have a wife and child to think of"_

"_Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think if there was any other way I would take it?! They are my life, I love them both but I'm Hokage, my responsibility to this village and its people must come first. I want my child and other children to be able to grow up in the village, I wish I could be there but my child will have to settle for their mother"_

"_Do you know when the Kyuubi will show?"_

"_He hasn't been rushing but he's fast enough that he should be here shortly past noon. I have to make preparations to seal him into my child. I need you to check on my wife and bring my child to the chamber once he is born. Send me a signal once he is in place and I will start the sealing"_

"_I will protect your child with my life; I will take Kakashi with me as well. I will see that your child is looked upon as a hero for what you are about to do"_

"_Please, ask my wife to keep their heritage from them until they grow of age to defend themselves. I have a lot of enemies and they would try and take him or kill him to get revenge on me"_

"_Ok, I will tell her what you have said. I wish this wasn't the way it had to be but I will make sure your family lives on. I will watch over them for you."_

The fourth watches as the third leaves and turning back to the window sighs heavily. _If only this would be easier, forgive me, both of you._

**Sometime later…..**

Sounds of fighting outside. A large growl shakes the building and cracks the windows. People are scurrying around the room.

"_She's going into labor. We have to make this fast. Her heart is weak, it can't take too much of this."_

"_Push and we'll do the rest"_

"_Ugh…..it hurts"_

"_I see a head, it's coming out"_

"_Keep pushing"_

"_He's out, congratulations, you have a boy"_

"_My beautiful boy, my Naruto……"_

"_Quick, she's going into arrest"_

"_Take the boy out of the room; we need room to work on her"_

"_Her heart is failing"_

The third comes to the room as they are wheeling out the boy. He looks at him; _he looks so much like his father._ He tells the nurses that he is taking the child for now to keep him safe. He heads to the chamber that the fourth spoke of. He places the proper seals on the boy in ink and places him in the middle of the chamber surrounded by candles. The boy starts to cry….

The third sends a hawk to the fourth stating he is ready and that he has a son.

The fourth receives the message and starts the seals. _Be strong my son, Naruto, I wish I could be there for you when you grow up but I will always be with you in spirit._

The fourth finishes the seals and the death god appears behind him, there is a flash as Kyuubi disappears and the ninjas find the fourth dead on the ground with a smile on his face.

The third sees a flash of red and the boy giggles while wrapped in red that sinks into his stomach. The third watches as the boy changes slightly. _Oh my!_

* * *

A/N: Hi, I realized that I had put epilogue instead of prologue, sorry bout that. I hope you all enjoy this lil teaser. I will try and update as much as possible but I'm unsure if I should follow some of the manga like most people do and use the wave arc in the story or just start new, I do know how I want it to end and how the title comes into everything but it's thinking of the filler for when all you've written down in your head is a summary, heh. My next chapter will be short, sort of an introduction to the start of the story but I will have it up soon. I just hope you all enjoy. Feel free to message me or give me reviews on what you think might be good ideas later on. As well, I had intended to make this Naru/Hina but with harem stories out there, those are intriguing as well so we will see how that goes but I don't think I'll have any romance until at least 10 chapters in. Enjoy.


	2. A new day, a new student

Chapter 1 – A new day, a new student

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This is the start, be patient with me. This will have flashbacks, I promise. As well,

Time skip, a lil over 12 years later

Day before academy final exam….

Iruka cleared his throat to get the attention of the class.

"_Everyone be quiet!!!!"_

"_Ok, now that you have quieted down, we have a new student. He was born in Konoha but has been out of the village living with his godfather. If you'll please introduce yourself"_

A teen dressed in black and orange walks into the classroom.

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto, don't anyone forget it!"_

The class looked at the teen. He wore a full ninja hood so only his eyes were visible, blue cat like eyes that could pierce your soul. He had a short sleeve black shirt half open with a black vest with orange flames as trim, black pants on with a holder strapped to his leg, his hands were covered in fingerless black gloves decorated with orange flames and hand guards. You could see claws on his fingers.

Whispers filled the classroom.

"_Whoa…"_

"_He looks cool…"_

"_I wonder why he wears the mask?"_

"_What is with his eyes and hands?"_

Sasuke looked at the newcomer and smirked. _Finally, some competition._

"_So fool, are you so ugly you have to hide your face?"_

Naruto grins. _A rival already._

"_If you're so interested in my looks, come try and take off my mask if you think you're man enough"_

Everyone gasped as they felt the killer intent coming from Sasuke and Naruto.

Iruka looked at the scene and shook his head. Two more freaking days.

"_Alright, that's enough you two. Naruto, take a seat up there next to Hinata"_

As Naruto walked to his seat, he scanned the classroom and really looked at the other students. _This should be exciting. _He winked at Hinata as he sat down and she ended up blushing and turning her head away. He saw Iruka get into lecture mode so decide to put his feet up and close his eyes for a nap.

Iruka saw this and decided to make an example of him as he threw a piece of chalk at Naruto.

"_Pay attention Naruto!!!"_

Naruto caught the chalk while his eyes were still closed, he casually opened one up and looked at Iruka.

"_All you need to do is ask, no need to throw anything"_

He threw the chalk back to Iruka.

"_Here, you might need it"_

He then throws it back to Iruka and closes his eyes again. He hears some people gasp at what he just did. _You guys ain't seen nothing yet…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: so this is the intro, I will try and make the next chapters larger but I wanted to give anyone who reads this something to look forward to. As well, I know it seems like Naruto has a bit of an ego right now but you have to wait and see what happens ;)


End file.
